


another universe

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, T'hy'la, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: T'hy'la - friend. brother. lover.





	

Having met his first officer's counterpart from entirely different planet had a great effect on Kirk and how he viewed the Vulcan. In this alternate universe, him and Spock were great friends. And it hadn't been said outright, but perhaps even more than that. Soulmates, maybe. Romantic or platonic, he wasn't so sure. Either way, this was bothering him. So, in pure Kirk style, he goes to talk to the one in question. But, before he can do that, he has to consult an expert.

"So, Bones. You said you knew a lot of Vulcan anatomy." Kirk said.

"I believe so, Jim. What's the occasion this time?" 

"You mentioned something about a Vulcan kiss. What is that?"

"Why?" Bones raised an eyebrow. "Gonna use it to get with the science officer?"

"Shove off."

"Wow, love you too. Anyways, the Vulcan are highly sensitive creatures, especially about touch. In their fingers, to be precise. If you touch two of your fingers to a Vulcan's, they should feel something. It works as a love statement, rather than actually saying it."

"Hmm. Thanks, Bones." 

 

From that point on, Kirk made the habit of brushing his fingers against Spock's, making it seem like it was an accident. Every time, Spock's cheeks would end up tinged green. Eventually, the science officer got tired of it. "Captain, can you accompany me to my quarters?"

"Umm... sure, Mr. Spock. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." 

The Captain accompanied his first officer back to his quarters, watching as his first officer dug out a box full of photographs. "The other Spock gave me these." He handed Kirk a few. 

"So this is... Us? In a different universe?" 

"Indeed, Captain." He took the pictures from Kirk, feeling that electric spark as their fingers brushed once again. "There's a Vulcan word he used to describe us, in that other universe." 

"What's that?"

"T'hy'la. It means friend." He pressed his fingers against the Captain's. "Brother." He drew back his fingers. "Lover."

"We're friends... brothers... and lovers? At the same time?"

"That is debatable. Which one would you prefer?" 

"Honestly, Spock." Kirk took Spock's hand, watching as the Vulcan's cheek turned green. "The third one." 

"That's - that's fine, Captain." Spock pulled the Captain in, pressing his lips against his newfound lover.


End file.
